emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7556 (14th July 2016)
Plot Chrissie can't believe the revelations as Lawrence says Ronnie is lying. Eric feels sorry for Bernice believing Lawrence was only with her to cover up his sexuality. Charity assures Lawrence it's okay to be gay. Chrissie asks Lawrence if he is gay, but he walks out of the pub without answering. The Police Officer tells Robert that they have him on camera making a large cash withdrawal which fits in with the time Ryan claims he paid him. Robert refuses to allow the police to see his bank records, and lies that the money he withdrew was to buy Aaron a watch. The police officer doesn't believe it, but Robert insists if things match up with Ryan's statement it'll be a coincidence and they can't prove otherwise. Dan tells Nicola she won't get back to her old self unless she works with her physiotherapist, but Nicola reveals she threw a slipper at him so he won't come back. Dan offers to take over as it'll help him with his paramedic training. Nicola accepts his offer. David tells Tracy there has been a change of plan for their date. Finn chauffeurs the pair from the shop to The Woolpack. Robert regrets lying about the watch and decides to deal with Ryan. Aaron insists he can't, he needs to stay calm and act innocent. Chrissie asks Lawrence again if he is gay, but Lawrence insists he isn't. Chrissie asks him if he has any idea who her real father is. Lachlan is shocked to learn Lawrence is gay, and he isn't his real grandfather. Tracy insists fish and chips in the pub is way better that some restaurant and insists this is the best day ever. Tracy admits she was banned from the nightclub David planned to take her to as she has a lifetime ban for wetting herself on the dance floor and being sick on the bouncer. Chrissie quizzes Lawrence about Bernice leaving because he and Ronnie are back together. She insists she just wants him to be happy. Lawrence throws Chrissie and Lachlan out of Home Farm insists the bank of dad is closed and he no longer needs to put up with them. Lawrence throws money at them insisting it's the last penny they'll get from him. Robert wishes he had seen Lawrence being publicly outed, but gets annoyed when Charity remarks on the similarities between him and Lawrence. Diane agrees to allow Andy, Chrissie and Lawrence stay at the B&B. Nicola tells Rodney she has decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and accept some help. Ronnie apologises to Chrissie but reminds her she was the one who contacted him, and he hasn't stopped loving Lawrence. Aaron suggest to Robert about them getting a place together, but Robert has to think about it. David has a funny turn in the shop. Chrissie tells Ronnie that Lawrence thinks she is only after his money. Ronnie insists he will come round in time as she is the most important person in his life. Chrissie tries to persuade Ronnie to go and check on Lawrence. Jacob is devastated when he overhears David saying that Tracy is the only one who makes things better. Ronnie calls round to Home Farm but Lawrence appears with a shotgun and warns him he has five second to get in his van and drive away. Ronnie suspects the gun isn't loaded, but is proved wrong when Lawrence shoots a hole in his van window. Lawrence threatens to kill him if he comes back so Ronnie gets in his van and drives away as Lawrence cries. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Police Officer - Joe Simpson Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room, dinging room and gardens *The Grange - Guest lounge and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,650,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes